Pretendiendo
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Edward, el chico malo de Hollywood. Bella, la niña buena del mundo de la fama. Dos managers que creen encontrar la formula perfecta en estos dos jóvenes, haciéndolos fingir estar en una relación. ¿Será que luego de tanto pretender amarse, el verdadero amor salta a la luz?
1. Chapter 1

-Olvídalo, John, no lo haré, y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Es un rotundo NO- Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, apreté el botón rojo, y dejé caer mi celular sobre la cama King Size, y solté un suspiro.

Mi manager y sus estúpidas ideas para conseguir más fama.

De más está decir que con la fama que tengo me alcanza y me sobra.

-Pase-Contesté cuando un oí un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

-¿Señorita Isabella? Su coche la espera abajo, y los guardias ya están listos para ayudarla a salir.

-Gracias, Ally-Le contesté a mi nueva asistente personal. Había sido difícil conseguir otra que reuniera todos los requisitos luego de que mi anterior asistente apareciera en todos los canales de televisión existentes hablando sobre mi vida privada.

Si, había sido una decepción, pero se tienen muchas de esas en este ámbito.

La nueva chica era eficiente, aunque algo reservada y tímida. Un poco más de tiempo cerca de nuestro equipo y terminaría siendo igual de loca y extrovertida que todos.

Sonreí divertida. Prefería pensar en todos ellos como mi gran familia, porque eso éramos.

Luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos en los tours nos habíamos convertido en una enorme y hermosa familia.

Mis más allegados eran Alice, Jasper, Lucas y Valentine que conformaban mi coro, ellos eran mis mejores amigos, y los adoraba.

Luego estaban los bailarines, y los chicos del backstage, que siempre estaban ahí ante cualquier inquietud que tuviera.

Dios, definitivamente no sería nada sin ellos.

Bajé hasta la recepción y les sonreí a Frank, Josh y Louis, mis guardaespaldas.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Todo en orden?

-Perfecto, Bells. ¿Nos vamos ya?-Me dijo Louis mientras yo sonreía aún más al oír los gritos que soltaron los fans al verme desde la calle.

-Vamos...-Los dejé guiarme hasta la gigantesca puerta del hotel en el que me hospedaba en Londres, y comencé a reír cuando, al salir afuera, los gritos de los fanáticos parecieron multiplicarse por mil.

-¡Te amo, Bella! ¡Te amo! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- Cientos de chicos y chicas se apretujaban para poder llegar a tocarme y yo los saludaba con diversión.

-Tranquilo, hey, hola...-Le susurré a un muchacho rubio de unos 18 años que estiraba los brazos hacia mí, repitiendo una y otra vez 'Te amo, Bella, te amo...' Tomé sus manos entre las mías con suavidad, y el chico parecía que iba a hiperventilar.

-¡Bella, camina!-Tuve que soltarlo cuando el grito de Josh me hizo seguir con mi camino.

-Wow-Solté un suspiro de felicidad cuando pude entrar al carro, y bajé un poco el cristal para tomar las manos de los fanáticos que se arremolinaban alrededor del auto.

¿Cómo podría John pretender que les mintiera a ellos? Sin ellos no sería nada, no estaría en donde estoy, no hubiera logrado absolutamente nada. No, no lo haría.

...

..

.

-¡Bella, no seas cabeza dura! Tan solo piénsalo, ¿Sí? No es una mala idea, sólo será por un tiempo.-Rodé los ojos y me recosté en la silla.

-No.

John rodó los ojos molesto.

-No seas tan cerrada, simplemente escúchanos en cuanto lleguen Edward y Frederick, ¿Puedes?

-Cómo sea...-Me miré las uñas con desinterés y solté un resoplido. Levanté la vista para volver a examinar la habitación mientras John telefoneaba a su "nuevo amigo".

Era una habitación mediana, que se encontraba junto a la sala de conferencias del hotel MontCalm, en el centro de Londres.

Oí la puerta abrirse con lentitud, y vi a John saludar con un gesto amistoso al hombre cuarentón que cruzó el lumbral primero, y luego apareció él.

Edward Cullen, la rockstart del momento, el chico malo de Hollywood.

Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra que marcaba su fuerte espalda y sus marcados brazos, y traía las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo con cinismo mientras me observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Edward, Frederick, les presento a Isabella Swan. Bella, ellos son Edward Cullen y Frederick Llyod, el manager de Edward-Me levanté de mi asiento, sólo por cortesía y caminé hacia los dos hombres que acababan de ingresar en la estancia.

-Buenos días-Les dije mientras contenía el enojo que sentía al saber el propósito de estos dos aquí.

-Supongo que John ya te contó acerca de nuestra charla-Me dijo Frederick, mientras Edward miraba hacia un lado con fingido desinterés.

-Sí, lo hizo, y mi respuesta es no.

Miré con una ceja alzada al muchacho que se paseaba como Juan por su casa en la estancia cuando soltó una risa despectiva.

-¿Perdón?

-Me habían dicho que eras bastante cabeza dura, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera para tanto.

-¿Cabeza dura? ¿Yo? Es una broma, ¿Verdad?- Miré fríamente al cobrizo, que me sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ni siquiera has escuchado la propuesta de Frederick, y ya has dicho que no- Murmuro mientras comenzaba a caminar desfachatadamente hacia mí.

-Sólo lo hice porque John ya me contó todo, y no creo que tu manager pueda agregar algo más. Vamos, ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto?-Le pregunté sin creérmelo.

Nunca me había hecho una idea de sobre cómo sería Edward Cullen, ni nunca me había importado hacerlo, pero al verlo metido en esto estaba dudando fuertemente de los valores que el aparentaba tener.

-No, no lo estoy, pero si mi manager me dice que es lo mejor para mi carrera, confío en él.

Rodé los ojos molesta.

-No puedo creerlo-Me volví a sentar pesadamente en mi silla, molesta.

-Bella, sólo hazte una idea. Una relación entre el chico malo de Hollywood, y del angelito, Isabella Swan, la niña buena y adorada por todos, ¡Sería un Boom! ¿Quién no querría comprar una revista para leer sobre ellos? ¿Quién no pagaría para saber más sobre está excéntrica relación?-Frederick había ocupado el asiento frente a mí, sonriéndome con camaradería, y yo lo miré con desconfianza.

-Dios, esto arruinará mi reputación.-Oí susurrar al cobrizo mientras pasaba una mano por sus dorados cabellos, molesto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu reputación?-Le pregunté con las cejas alzadas, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Ya sabes, todos me conocen por salir con las mujeres más hermosas de Hollywood-El cobrizo esbozó una sonrisa despectiva, y yo abrí la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Que era un imbécil, estúpido playboy?

Me limité a mirarlo con enfado, y voltear mis ojos hacia Frederick.

-¿Y yo que gano? ¿Engañar a mis fans?

-Aaaaaw, ella se siente mal por mentirle a sus fans, que buena niña eres, Isabella, todo un angelito- Edward se paró junto a la silla de su manager, mientras se burlaba de mí.

-Eres un idiota- Murmuré y él sonrió más ampliamente.

-Fama, dinero, popularidad ¿Qué más quieres?-Me dijo John apoyándose en la mesa junto a mí, mirándome fijamente.

Rodé los ojos ante tanto materialismo y superficialidad.

-Edward aceptará si tu lo haces. ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Te arriesgas durante tan poco tiempo, o no lo haces?

Pasee mi mirada desde John a Frederick, y luego a Edward, que me miró fijamente a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

Él quería que yo dijese que no.

Sonreí con sorna.

-Sí, acepto-Edward se giró frustrado, y saló caminando de allí con paso firme, mientras John y Frederick sonreían y festejaban felizmente.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

Sería poco tiempo, y podría hacerle pasar un mal rato a Edward. Perfecto.

...

...

..

.

_Les gustó? Es una nueva historia en la que llevó pensando por mucho tiempo jaja_

_Espero que les haya gustado la idea!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme, besoos chicas._

_Emma :) _


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenos días, chicas! ¿Cómo están?

Perdón si las ilusione, pero este no va a ser otro capítulo, sólo les quería comentar sobre una inquietud que tengo.

Hace un par de días estaba buscando alguna otra historia para leer, cuando me encontré con algo que me dejó impactada.

Hay una historia llamada 'Faking It' que se basa en lo mismo que esta, ¡Hasta su nombre es el mismo pero en inglés!

Es una traducción la que vi, pero de todas formas, siento que no puedo seguir haciendo esta historia.

Realmente estaba entusiasmada con la idea, ya que se me había venido a la cabeza de la nada cuando vi ciertos chismes sobre una pareja de famosos, en los cuales decían que ellos estaban vinculados nada más que por un trato de sus managers.

La historia con la que me encontré está Online hace MUCHÍSIMO tiempo, y muchísima gente la ha leído.

De verdad que me gustaría continuar con la historia, ¡pero no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que muchos pensarían que estoy realizando plagio!

Estoy completamente en contra del plagio, y prefiero no escribir nada antes que robar la idea de otra autora.

Perdón si alguien se siente molesto, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Espero que sepan entender.

Con cariño, Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Buenos días! No sé si leyeron la nota que dejé en el capitulo anterior, pero luego de estar leyendo la historia en cuestión, me di cuenta que el rumbo que toma es bastante diferente que el de mí idea._

_Así que, luego de pensarlo bastante y torturar a mis amigas pidiendo consejos, decidí que lo mejor sería publicar la historia, y no dejarla guardada en viejos archivos de World._

_Bien, dicho esto, aquí va el capítulo 2. Espero que les guste._

_¡Muchos besos a todas!_

…

..

.

-¿Por qué Cullen?

-¿Uh?- John no despegó la vista de su celular, y Bella rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué Cullen? ¿No podía fingir con alguien más? Jake hubiera sido una mejor elección, él me cae bien.

El manager de la castaña rodó los ojos y alzó la vista durante solo unos segundos, mirándola escéptico.

-Jacob no hubiera sido una buena elección. Hubiera sido algo predecible, ustedes son compañeros de reparto y buenos amigos, la prensa inventa romances entre ustedes todo el tiempo. En cambio con Edward, sería algo completamente inesperado y loco. ¡Será fantástico!

Ahora fue el turno de Bella de rodar los ojos, y desvió la vista hacia la ventanilla.

-Bien, este es el plan. Ahora mismo iremos al hotel. Te cambiarás, ponte algo más… Producido.-Bella lo miró algo enfadada- Dentro de una hora y media Edward te recogerá en el hotel e irán a tomar algo, pasea por la ciudad, ya sabes. Oh, por cierto, nada de besos por ahora. Es como si ustedes todavía se estuvieran conociendo, ¿Comprendes?

-Si si si…-Bella se bajó del coche antes de que John pudiera reprocharle su falta de entusiasmo, y caminó muy rápido hacia la salida, evitando los flashes.

Hoy no estaba de humor para nada más que para estar todo el día tirada en la cama viendo películas viejas.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, por supuesto que no.

Justo ese día debería encontrarse con el idiota de Edward Cullen.

Si, Edward Cullen. El mismo Edward por el que muchas darían absolutamente todo, el sueño absolutamente todas las adolecentes del mundo, y por qué no, la fantasía sexual de muchas.

Sería una hipocresía negarlo, porque sí, el chico estaba para morirse. Pero su actitud de imbécil arruinada todo.

La castaña se metió en la ducha, olvidándose de todo por un momento, mientras el agua caliente relajaba todos sus músculos.

El invierno de Londres la tenía cansada. Si fuera por ella ahora mismo estaría en alguna playa perdida del Caribe, tomándose una coca y descansando al sol.

Y nuevamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Bien, hora de decidir que usar.

Si fuera por ella se vestiría como una mendiga, solo para espantar a Edward. Pero estaba más que claro que John no se lo permitiría.

Al final decidió usar unos jeans ajustados, con botas en los pies para borlar la nieve, un suéter grueso y una chaqueta de cuero arriba. Un gorro color gris y una bufanda a juego complementaban el atuendo, y luego de una hora y algo más, Bella se encontraba parada en el Lobby del hotel, sosteniendo con fuerza su bolso, y esperando al idiota de su 'futuro novio'.

El griterío proveniente de la puerta del hotel le indicó que Edward había llegado, y caminó hacia la salida indecisa.

-¿Edward?-El revuelo de flashes, gritos y cuerpos no le permitía identificar nada, hasta que unos duros brazos la tomaron de la cintura, levantándola del suelo y avanzando unos cuantos pasos.

Cuando esos brazos la dejaron en el suelo, Bella se giró estupefacta, para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos cobrizos desordenados y una sonrisa torcida perfecta. Si, era Edward Cullen.

-Buenos días, princesa-Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Cullen la llamó 'princesa'. ¿Y a este que mierda le pasaba?

Algo en la mirada de Edward la hizo comprender. Estaban rodeados de personas que los miraban curiosos, mientras les tomaban fotos y los llamaban por su nombre. Él solo la llamó 'princesa' para fingir. Bella le sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

-Buenos días, Eddie.-Edward le dirigió una mirada asesina, que solo ella pudo captar, y pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por los pequeños hombros de Isabella.

-Mi auto está allí-Señaló hacia un Volvo plateado, que destacaba entre todos los autos estacionados en la acera.

-¡¿Tienes un Volvo?! Oh, Dios. Siempre quise tener un Volvo, pero John dice que las mini van son mejores. No me deja manejar-Un pequeño mohín se escapó de los labios de Isabella, y Edward se sorprendió a si mismo mientras reía con ternura.

Bien. Isabella Swan lo había hecho reír. Con ternura. Ese diablito que había aceptado el trato solo para molestarlo. Rodó los ojos. Era un idiota.

Tardaron lo que pareció una eternidad en subir al auto y poder salir de allí

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?-Preguntó Bella distraídamente, mientras hurgaba en los compartimientos del auto.

Edward la mirada con curiosidad.

-La mía-Le respondió irónico, y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Eres tan humilde, Eddie-La castaña acentuó el 'Eddie', ganándose otra mirada asesina más.

-Solo una cosa pequeña, nunca me vuelvas a llamar 'Eddie', ¿Bien?-La muchacha soltó una risa, y se puso seria cuando Edward la siguió mirando fijamente.

-Bien, bien. No más Eddie. ¿Acaso no tienes ningún apodo? ¿Ed? ¿Teddy?-Edward se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada.

-Créeme, no me gané mi reputación de chico malo haciéndome llamar 'Teddy'.

-¿Porqué todos te ven como un chico malo?

-¿Porqué a ti te ven como una princesita?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Al principio no entendía por qué era. Luego comencé a hacer cosas para que siga siendo así. Me divierte tener esa reputación, ¿Sabes? Creo que es por mi ropa, mi fama de 'mujeriego', y mis vicios.

-¿Vicios?

-Fumo. Y consumo alcohol.

-Oh…-Se creó un incómodo silencio entre ellos.-No creo que esté bien.

-¿Que fume?

Bella soltó una risita nerviosa.

-No… El que te juzguen de esa forma. Si a ti te gusta, bien por ti. Pero me parece tan estúpido que la prensa nos etiquete por hechos tan superficiales como son la ropa que usamos, o los 'vicios'. Una persona es mucho más que eso.

Edward asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Con esto me quieres decir que no eres la niña buena que todos creen, Isabella?

Esta vez ambos rieron, y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Puede ser…-Edward la miró travieso, con una ceja alzada.-No me mires así. Realmente no sé por qué me llaman así.

-Donas el 30 por ciento de lo que ganas a caridad.

-Y tú también. Y aún así te consideran un chico malo.

-Cierto.-Edward le volvió a dirigir una mirada cargada de significados, pero esta vez, Bella no lo notó.

-La prensa apesta.

-Sin lugar a dudas.

Ambos se sonrieron, y se volvió a hacer silencio entre ellos. Pero esta vez no fue un silencio incómodo.

-Llegamos…

-¿'Seen'? ¿Es un bar?

-No es solo un bar. Es el mejor bar de todo Londres-Bella sonrió mientras dejaba que Edward la guiase dentro del lugar.

El ambiente era acogedor, las paredes de madera y el aroma a café te hacía sentir en paz.

-Pensé que iríamos a algún Starbucks...-Edward la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Prefieres que vallamos a un Starbucks?

-Oh, ¡Por supuesto que no!-El cobrizo se sorprendió ante la rotunda negativa de la castaña-Odio en Starbucks.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eres rara, Isabella Swan.

Bella se sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apresuró a sentarse en una mesa bastante visible, comenzando a notar las ya conocidas miradas que le brindaba la gente.

-No sé si lo notaste, pero todas las personas de este lugar, nos están mirando.

-Pues, son Edward Cullen y Bella Swan juntos, tomando un café, sentados en la misma mesa, ¡Oh cielos, tomémosles una foto para la TeenStar!

Edward soltó una carcajada, e iba a responderle cuando la mesera los interrumpió.

-Aquí tienen las cartas-Ambos las tomaron y le agradecieron, pero la chica no se movió, sino que se les quedó mirando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward y Bella se miraron con cautela, y esperaron unos segundos, cuando finalmente la chica se dignó a irse.

-Eso fue raro.

-Extremadamente raro-Ambos soltaron una carcajada, antes de decidir que tomar.

..

Luego de dos horas de charla, charla y más charla, Edward y Bella se subían al auto del cobrizo, esquivando a la gran nube de paparazzis que se metían en su camino.

-¿En qué momento llegaron?-Bella intentaba cerrar la puerta, con cuidado de no arrancarle el brazo a ninguno.

-No tengo la menor idea.-Edward fue menos suave, y cerró la puerta de golpe, sin siquiera fijarse en si había alguien allí.

Cuando llegaron al hotel de la castaña, Edward la tomño de la mano y la acompaño hasta la entrada.

-Fuiste una gran sorpresa, Swan.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-Dejaron de caminar para pararse uno frente al otro, y Edward le sonrió juguetón.

-Una muy buena sorpresa. Resulta que no eres mojigata y aburrida como te imaginé.

-Bueno, tú no eres tan malo y egocéntrico como te imaginé.

Ambos se sonrieron durante unos segundos, y arecían no notar a ese grupo de personas que se arremolinaba a su alrededor y les tomaba fotografías.

-Adiós, Bella. Te veré mañana.

-Adiós, Edward-Bella estuvo a punto de girarse, pero la mano de Edward tomándola por el codo no se lo permitió. Lo miró con la pregunta grabada en sus grandes ojos cafés cuando el joven se inclinó sobre ella y presionó sus suaves labios contra su sien.

-Nos vemos-Sin más el cobrizo se giró y caminó hasta su auto, dejándola algo aturdida en su lugar.

El día no había sido un completo fiasco.

Buen comienzo.

…

..

_Hola! Bueno, supongo que ya leyeron la nota de arriba, asique, aquí va otro cap!_

_Espero que les guste. Saludos_

_Emma._


	4. Chapter 4

-Catherine, no puedes hacerme esto, te amo-El muchacho de piel oscura sonaba angustiado mientras tomaba del brazo a una chica de tez pálida y grandes ojos marrones, que derramaban gruesas lágrimas.

-Es lo mejor, Dylan, debes entenderlo. Te amo, pero lo nuestro no está bien-La muchacha recogió un bolso del suelo, para luego soltarse del brazo de Dylan y caminar hacia la puerta, en dónde se giró para echarle una última mirada a su ahora ex novio-Te amaré siempre.

-¡Corte!-El grito del director hizo que Bella soltara el bolso y se secara las lágrimas rápidamente.-Amo la forma en la que lloras con tanta facilidad, Isabella, es genial.

La castaña soltó una risita mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Gracias, Josh. Son años de práctica inculpando a mi hermano de cosas que no había hecho-El director soltó una carcajada, y palmeó la espalda de la pequeña castaña con algo de fuerza, haciendo que la muchacha se tambaleara.

-Muy bien, chicos. Por hoy, son libres-Todos festejaron mientras recogían sus cosas, listos para volver a casa. En caso de Bella, al hotel.

-Hola, John.

-Hola, Bella. Ya tienes planes para hoy-Le informó unos minutos más tardes mientras ambos caminaban hacia la van.

-Gracias por avisarme. Odiaría perdérmelos-Comentó sarcástica mientras se subía al vehículo.

-Esta noche irás al concierto de Edward. Estarás sentada en la zona VIP, muy visible.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras se ponía los auriculares.

Creyó ver cómo John seguía hablando, pero no le importó y se dispuso a mirar por la ventanilla distraída.

Bajó la vista a sus manos cuando las sintió vibrar. Tenía un mensaje de texto, y era de Edward.

"_Asique vendrás a mi concierto, ¿Eh?"_La castaña sonrió antes de responderle.

"_Me acabo de enterar. Estaré en el VIP. Bien cerca de ti, así podré arrojarte los tomates"._

La respuesta de Edward no tardó ni medio minuto.

"_ja ja. Que graciosa eres, Swan. ¿Cenarás conmigo a la salida del concierto?"_

"_Sí, lo soy. Bien, pero yo elegiré el lugar"._

"_Echo, Swan. Te veré esta noche"_

Luego de despedirse, Bella volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre su regazo, sonriendo como una tonta.

…

.

-Por aquí, señorita Swan-Un hombre fortachón y cuatro cabezas más alto que ella la guiaba por entre medio de filas de sillas y más sillas, mientras ella observaba todo asombrada.

El estadio era increíblemente grande, y estaba repleto.

Cuando llegaron a su asiento en la zona VIP, Bella le agradeció al guardia, para luego sentarse y echar un vistazo hacia atrás.

Todas las personas que se encontraban cerca de ella comenzaron a apuntarle con sus cámaras y a cuchichear sobre ella.

_Buen trabajo, John. _Pensó amargamente mientras abría su celular.

Aburrida, se decidió por abrir su Twitter, y se encontró con un mensaje de Edward.

_ BellaSwan lista para el recital? Te veré allí afuera._

La castaña supuso que el manager de Edward lo había hecho escribir ese twitt con el fin de que todo el mundo se enterara de que ella estaría allí. La castaña decidió bromear un rato.

_ EdwardCullen Por supuesto que estoy lista. Ya tengo los tomates aquí conmigo._

Soltó una risita al ver cómo millones de fanáticas comenzaban a hablar sobre ellos en ese mismísimo instante y se sorprendió al ver que Edward ya le había respondido nuevamente.

_ BellaSwan te gustará tanto que querrás tirarme rosas. Y no te daré mi autógrafo, por ser una niña mala._

Una risa se le escapó, y todos a su alrededor la miraron curiosos.

_ EdwardCullen Oh, sabes que podría conseguir mucho más que un autógrafo. No te puedes resistir a mí. Y con respecto a las rosas, déjame decidir eso a mí ;)_

Isabella envió el twitt justo antes de que todas las luces del lugar se apagaran y los gritos de la gente inundaran el lugar. Enfocó mejor la vista, para ver entrar a Edward, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y pararse en el medio del escenario, justo frente a ella.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Muchas gracias por venir-Luego de esto, el cobrizo tomó una guitarra en sus manos y anunció el nombre de la primera canción, sonriendo aún más cuando los gritos del público fueron aún más fuertes.

La voz de Edward inundó el lugar, y Bella se descubrió a sí misma cantando la letra. Sí, conocía las canciones de Edward Cullen. Y secretamente, le encantaban.

La voz de Edward era suave, gruesa y algo rasposa a la vez. No muy ronca, pero sí muy varonil. Hermosa.

Luego de tocar durante media hora, Edward paró para tomar algo de agua.

-La siguiente canción, no la escribí para nadie en especial, fue algo que simplemente vino a mí. Pero luego de conocerla a ella, entendí que debía dedicársela, porque describe a la perfección la forma en la que me siento cuando estoy a su alrededor. Espero que te guste, Bells-La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras veía a Edward guiñarle un ojo, y escuchaba al publico gritar eufórico-Esta canción es If I had a gun.

El cobrizo volvió a tomar tu guitarra, y comenzó a cantar la canción, e Isabella aún no podía recuperarse de su estado de shock.

_N.A: les recomiendo leer esta parte escuchando la canción If I had a Gun, de Noel Gallagher. _

_Si tuviera un arma, me gustaría disparar un agujero al sol  
Y el amor quemaría esta ciudad por ti.  
Si tuviera el tiempo, me gustaría parar el mundo y hacerte mía,  
y estaría contigo cada día, siempre igual._

_Te devolveré tu sueño, te mostraré cómo debió haber sido  
Así todas las lágrimas que lloraste se desvanecerán.  
Estaré a tu lado cuando ellos vengan a despedirse  
Viviremos para encontrar otro día._

_Discúlpame si hablé demasiado pronto,  
Mis ojos siempre te han seguido alrededor del cuarto  
Porque tú eres el único Dios que siempre he necesitado,  
Estoy aguantando y esperando por el momento en que me encuentres._

Edward no despegaba su vista de Bella mientras cantaba, y la hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando. ¿En serio le había dedicado esa hermosa canción a ella?

_Espero no haber hablado demasiado pronto  
Mis ojos siempre te han seguido alrededor del cuarto,  
Porque tú eres el único Dios que siempre he necesitado.  
Estoy aguantando y esperando por el momento en que mi corazón sea reparado por el mar._

_Déjame llevarte a la luna  
Mis ojos siempre te han seguido alrededor del cuarto  
Porque tú eres el único Dios que siempre he necesitado.  
Estoy aguantando y esperando por el momento en que me encuentres._

_Si tuviera un arma, me gustaría disparar un agujero al sol  
El amor quemaría esta ciudad por ti…_

Las últimas notas quedaron flotando en el aire, mientras Bella y Edward no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

Los aplausos y gritos sobresaltaron a la castaña, que sonrió a la vez que aplaudía también.

No sabe por qué razón dirigió la vista hacia los bordes del escenario, pero el corazón se le cayó a los pies cuando vio a Frederick, el manager de Edward, aplaudiendo feliz, y sonriendo como si estuviera orgulloso.

Todo era por esta farsa.

La canción, la dedicatoria, las sonrisas y las miradas confidentes.

Isabella quiso pegarse la cabeza contra algo. ¿Por qué la había entusiasmado tanto la idea de que Edward le estuviera de veras dedicando esa canción?

Ellos no eran nada. Ellos solo actuaban.

_Tú eres buena en eso, Bella. ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?_

Resopló frustrada, y se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

Fingir. Sólo eso. Fingir.

..

.

_¿Les gustó el chapter? Bueno, les informo que la hermosa, sublime, perfecta canción que canta Edward en el capitulo es de Noel Gallagher (como ya les dije allí arriba) y se llama If I had a gun._

_Llevo mucho, mucho tiempo enamorada de este hombre, por lo que cuando me puse a pensar qué tipo de voz y qué canciones cantaría este Edward rockero, solo él se me vino a la cabeza._

_Amo su voz, y me pareció que pegaría bastante bien con Edward._

_Pues bien, aquí lo tienen. ¿Bueno, pasable o pésimo?_

_Ustedes deciden. Déjenme un pequeño review con su opinión, de verdad que me alegran el día._

_Sin más, saludos y besos para todas!_

_Emma_


	5. Chapter 5

-Y este lugar es…-Bella dejó la frase incompleta mientras miraba a Edward con una ceja alzada. El cobrizo le sonrió torcidamente, y se bajó del auto para abrir su puerta unos segundos después.

-Gebba. Un club, de los mejores-La tomó de la mano con fuerza, y Bella lo siguió entre la ola de paparazzis que se les vino encima.

Cuando por fin lograron entrar al lugar, Bella se paró en seco.

Bella no era de salir a fiestas, y mucho menos a lugares como ese.

Había solo una forma de llamar a ese lugar: Sexo, drogas y rock n' roll.

Edward parecía estar en su elemento allí, saludando a todo el mundo y arrastrándola de la mano, sin parecer notar su azoramiento.

-¿Edward…?

El cobrizo se giró para mirarla.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que deberías ir a dejarme a casa.-Lo vio fruncir el ceño, mientras la estudiaba con detenimiento.

-Bella, por una vez en tu vida, relájate, baja la guardia. No pasa nada-La tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola levemente, y ella lo miró, desconcertada.

-¿Qué me relaje? ¡Edward, hay una chica con nada más que una tanga bailando allí!-Señaló hacia uno de los tubos de luces que se encontraban en el lugar, y Edward soltó una risita.

-Eres tan inocente. Nadie te va a violar, así que tranquila. Ven conmigo-La volvió a tomar de la mano, conduciéndola hasta lo que parecía una zona VIP.

-¡Edward, cariño!-Dos jóvenes morenas, altas y extremadamente delgadas se lanzaron sobre el cobrizo, rompiendo la unión de sus manos e ignorando por completo a la castaña.

Esto la desconcertó, no por ego, sino por el simple hecho de que la gente no solía ignorarla con tanta facilidad.

-¡Ashley, Savannha!-El cobrizo saludó a ambas con un beso en la mejilla, mientras ellas le sonreían encantadas.

-Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí.

-Es verdad, cariño. Nos tenías abandonadas-Bella no sabía cuál respondía al nombre de Ashley y cuál al de Savannha, y observó una de ellas hacía un puchero, al típico estilo zorra.

-Oh, eso nunca. ¿Quieren tomar algo? Yo invito-Ambas festejaron mientras caminaban con rapidez hacia la barra, y Edward se giró para mirar a Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ven-La tomó de la mano, pero la castaña rechazó el contacto de inmediato. Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender qué le sucedía.

-Iré al tocador.-Bella se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba el tocador, pero se dedicó a buscarlo durante unos minutos, ignorando los flashes y las miradas curiosas de la gente.

_¿Isabella Swan en un club como aquel? Aquello sería una noticia jugosa._

Bella suspiró cuando por fin encontró el baño, y se miró en el espejo durante unos segundos.

Su ropa no era para nada apropiada para ese lugar, pero no le importaba.

Quería irse de allí. Edward había sido un idiota al haberla traído y ella había sido una idiota al haberlo seguido.

Caminó con decisión hacia dónde Edward estaba hace unos minutos, pero no lo encontró.

Se giró en redondo, agudizando la vista para identificarlo entre el gentío.

Distinguió su cabello cobrizo, y se acercó hacía él con la intención de pedirle que la lleve a su hotel, pero se paró en seco al contemplar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Edward, sostenía un trago en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, mientras sonreía, escuchando lo que una muchacha rubia le decía al oído.

No veía a Ashley ni a Savannha por ningún lado, pero sin duda el cobrizo ya había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento.

Indignada, Bella se giró y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, olvidándose de la cantidad de fotógrafos y reporteros que cubrían la entrada.

En cuanto la castaña puso un pie fuera del club, se armó un revuelo impresionante, y todos se apresuraron a abalanzarse sobre ella.

Bella se encontraba indefensa, pues no traía a sus guardaespaldas con ella, y Edward se encontraba allí adentro coqueteando con Dios sabrá quién.

Ni loca llamaría a John, pues seguramente su manager pondría el grito en el cielo por el escándalo que se armó, o aún peor, la haría entrar de nuevo al club con Edward.

Como pudo, llegó a la acera, y comenzó a intentar parar un taxi, tarea que parecía imposible.

Cuando finalmente un alma piadosa frenó justo frente a ella, la castaña se lanzó al asiento trasero del taxi.

-Muchas gracias por parar.

-De nada, Bella-El conductor le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor, y luego de darle su dirección, Bella ya se encontraba camino al hotel.

…

.

-¡Isabella, te quiero arriba en cinco minutos! ¡ARRIBA!-El grito furioso hizo que Bella se sentara de golpe en la cama, mirando hacia todos lados asustada.

John acababa de salir de su habitación dando un portazo, dejándola boleada y confundida.

¿Qué mierda estaba mal con ese hombre?

Molesta, se cambió y se aseó rápidamente, decidida a hacerle frente.

Bajó hacia el Lobby del hotel, manteniendo la expresión más enojada que podía, pero la cara furiosa de John le ganó por goleada.

-Siéntate.-Le ordenó, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en el pequeño juego de living.

Entre enojada y temerosa, la castaña se sentó, y pegó un saltito cuando John tiró una revista en la mesa frente a ella, con fuerza.

-Tranquilízate. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Lee esa mierda antes de decirme que me tranquilice-John habló en voz baja, pero aún así consiguió mantener el tono furioso de su voz.

Bella, con el ceño fruncido, tomó la revista entre sus manos.

"_Amor complicado" _Rezaba la portada, y en la tapa había una enorme foto de ella y Edward tomados de la mano y entrando al club.

Abrió la revista, sabiendo que no deseaba saber qué decía allí adentro.

Estaba lleno de fotos de ellos dos, juntos en el café, en el recital, y por último, en el club.

"_Parece ser que nuestro chico malo, Edward Cullen, ya tiene una nueva víctima, y sí, no es nada más ni nada menos que Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella. La actriz de 19 años de edad que ya está causando furor, cuyos allegados catalogan de 'la nena buena del grupo'. Se los vio juntos y muy felices la tarde de ayer, caminando, charlando y tomando café, sin prestar mucha atención a las cámaras que los seguían a todos lados. Pero la gran sorpresa fue cuando se la vio sentadita en el VIP del último recital de Cullen, y ni hablar sobre la canción que el cobrizo de 23 años le dedicó, sin trabas en la lengua, en frente de veinticinco mil personas. Muchos comentaron también de las miraditas cargadas de significados que se tiraron mientras él cantaba, y de los Twits que intercambiaron en la famosa red social. Pero parece que no todo es color de rosa, y las diferencias ya empiezan a hacerse bastante marcadas en la pareja, cuando ayer por la noche, Edward llevó a nuestra princesita Hollywoodense a un club bastante pasadito de tono que él suele frecuentar. Según dicen los que lo vieron, Bella salió huyendo de ahí adentro minutos después de haber entrado, y hay rumores no confirmados sobre una supuesta rubia con la que Edward estuvo chichoneando esa noche. ¿Infidelidad? Nadie sabe."_

La nota se extendía por varias páginas más, hablando sobre sus apariciones públicas, las posturas corporales de cada uno, y la forma en la que se miraban.

-Sigo sin entender porqué estás tan enojado. Conseguimos lo que querías, atención.-Bella miró a su manager con una ceja alzada, y este resopló molesto.

-Queríamos que todo el mundo los viera como la pareja perfecta. ¿No entiendes? Esto los favorece a los dos. No solamente por la fama, si no por sus reputaciones. Saliendo contigo Edward podría apaciguar un poco esa imagen de chico malo que tiene, y tú podrías adquirir un poco más de credibilidad. Hay tantos papeles que no te ofrecen por tu imagen, Isabella, que no te imaginarías.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi imagen con los papeles que me ofrecen?

-Tienes 19 años, cara de niña, cuerpo de niña, y carácter de niña-Bella lo miró molesta y estuvo a punto de discutir, pero John no la dejó hablar-No tienes la imagen de una chica que se arriesgaría a hacer papeles más 'extremos' o 'adultos', como quieras llamarlos. Necesitamos que adquieras esa imagen, y Edward puede ayudarte en eso.

-Edward Cullen es un imbécil-Lo contradijo, mientras se paraba en su lugar y cruzaba los brazos-y no pienso seguir con esto.

-De eso nada, no te echarás atrás. Frederick me llamó. Nos reuniremos con él y Edward en 20 minutos.

-¡John, no quiero ir!

-Pues que pena.-Isabella sintió deseos de pegarle, algo raro en ella ya que no tenía tendencias violentas.-Ve a buscar tus cosas. Nos vamos.

Intentando parecer indignada, la castaña subió a su habitación para recoger su bolso.

-¿Bells, estás bien?-Me preguntó Alice cuando salí de la habitación dando un portazo, Jasper me dirigió una mirada confundida.

-Odio a John. Lo detesto.

-¿Es por la revista?-Jasper me rodeó por los hombros, y Alice me sonrió con cariño.

-Sí, no lo comprendo. Se supone que teníamos que llamar la atención y eso hemos hecho. Pero parece que no de la forma en la que él quería-Bella soltó un suspiro de cansancio-Estoy cansada de Cullen.

-Y solo llevas dos días con él-Alice soltó una risita, y Bella se vio obligada a reír también.

-No veo la hora de que esto termine.

..

-¿Porqué tuviste que irte, Isabella? ¿Acaso no lo pensaste ni por un segundo?-Bella suspiró cuando su manager repitió lo mismo por décima vez.

-Respóndele. Yo también quiero saber porqué te fuiste-La castaña le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Edward, y se recostó contra su silla en silencio.

-Bella…

-No tendrías que haberme llevado allí.-Se limitó a decir, haciendo que todos los presentes bufaran molestos.

-Está bien, lo siento, cometí un error. Pero no deberías haber salido de allí sin mí. Me hubieras buscado.

La muchacha no pudo soltar un resoplido.

-Lo hice, pero estabas demasiado ocupado-Edward frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo de Isabella, y miró a su manager, quién se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión.

-Debemos dejarnos de tonterías.-Soltó sin más Frederick, y todos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-John lo miró expectante.

-Desde ahora serán oficialmente novios. Y harán todo lo que ello implica. Salir a pasear de la mano, besos abrazos, una que otra noche en el departamento del otro, y confirmarlo en entrevistas.

Edward no comentó nada, pero sí miró fijamente a una Bella que se ponía más roja por segundos.

-¡De ninguna manera!-Los tres la miraron con una ceja alzada, con evidente regocijo masculino.-No quiero seguir con esto. No puedo. Lo siento, búsquense a otra.

-¡Lo haría si pudiera!-Estalló el cobrizo, enfadado-¡Pero ya es imposible! La idea es dar una imagen más madura y estable, si te cambio por otra mañana, eso sería lo último que estaría mostrando.

-Pues, lo siento por ti-Ambos se miraron con claros instintos homicidas en sus ojos, hasta que el carraspeo de John los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No puedes renunciar ahora, Bella.-La castaña lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Quieres que intentemos?-Edward se levantó de su lugar, impaciente, y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

-Isabella, no. Ya empezaste con esto, y lo terminarás. No seas cobarde-Bella entrecerró los ojos, deseando irse de allí.

-No soy una cobarde.

-Oh, sí. Sí lo eres-Ante el comentario del cobrizo, a Bella le entraron ganas de pegarle a alguien. Preferiblemente, a ese arrogante muchacho que se paseaba por allí y de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas asesinas.

-No lo soy.

-Pruébalo. Termina lo que empezaste.

-Bien.-La palabra había escapado de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, y su enojo creció todavía más ante la sonrisa triunfal de Edward.

-Bien.

Ambos manager respiraron relajados, mientras los miraban algo cautelosos.

-¿Pueden empezar ya? Salgan allí afuera, y actúen como novios.-John le sonrió a Bella alentadoramente, y la castaña, ignorándolo con intención, se giró y salió de allí, dirigiéndose a la puerta del edificio.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, una mano fuerte la tomó de la cintura y abrió la puerta por ella.

-Señorita…-Edward sostuvo la puerta, e hizo una graciosa inclinación, mientras Bella soltaba una leve risita.

-Gracias, señor-No pude evitar seguirle el juego, y Edward le tomó la mano mientras caminaban calle arriba.

-Lo siento. Por lo de allí adentro. En serio-Bella lo miró durante unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro.

-No estoy tan molesta contigo como lo estoy con John. Ese hombre necesita desesperadamente unas vacaciones-Edward rió ante su comentario.

-Y también lo siento por lo de ayer. No pretendía ponerte celosa.

La castaña se paró en seco.

-No estaba celosa.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me viste con Jessica y te pusiste celosa, por eso te fuiste-Edward tironeó de su mano hasta que ella comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-¿La rubia se llamaba Jessica?

-Sí. Y no pasó nada con ella. Sólo era una fan intentando coquetear. En cuanto pude irme, lo hice. Fui a buscarte pero ya no estabas-Bella clavó la vista en sus pies.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

-Si tengo. Después de todo, eres mi novia.-Bella entrecerró los ojos y soltó una risita histérica.

-Sí, claro.

Edward estuvo a punto de hablar, pero unos chillidos los distrajeron, y se giraron para ver a un grupo de muchachas que corrían como locos hacia ellos.

No sabían en qué momento habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, pero allí estaban, rodeados de personas que los miraban curiosos.

-Hora del show. ¿Nerviosa?

-Yo soy la actriz aquí. Se supone que tú deberías ser el nervioso.

Bella lo sintió reír a su lado, y tembló cuando Edward se agachó para susurrar en su oído.

-Soy un buen mentiroso, cariño.

Antes de poder girarse a mirarlo, Bella se vio rodeada de fans que le tomaban fotos y pedían un autógrafo a los gritos.

Sonrió, como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, e hico lo que mejor sabía hacer. Actuar.


	6. Chapter 6

El irritante sonido del despertador lo hizo revolverse incómodo en la cama y estampar el molesto aparato contra la pared. Ahí fue otro.

Edward se giró, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, cuando el tono de llamada que tenía para su manager llenó de sonidos la habitación.

_Atiende. Atiende, ¡Edward! ¡EDWARD! ES IMPORTANTE. ¡ATIENDE!_

Sí. El tono de llamada era la estridente voz de Frederick gritando como un maníaco.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue una sonora carcajada-Frederick, ¿Qué necesitas?-Esta vez intentó moderar su voz, mientras estiraba su largo cuerpo en la cama.

-Que te levantes, Edward, eso es lo que necesito. Tu hermosa novia se encuentra filmando una película en Hyde Park, y su descanso comienza dentro de 40 minutos. Te quiero allí con ella, actuando como el muchacho enamorado que eres. ¡Arrida, campeón!

La comunicación se cortó, y Edward se vio tentado a arrojar el celular contra la pared. Pero su preciado Iphone no merecía correr la misma suerte que ese insoportable despertador, por lo que se conformó con estamparlo contra la cama.

Eran las 10 de la mañana. ¡Diez de la mañana! ¿Desde cuándo las filmaciones eran tan malditamente temprano?

Frustrado, se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño durante, al menos, 20 minutos.

Luego de estar aseado, afeitado y perfumado, se enfundó en sus jeans negros, una remera gris y su chaqueta de cuero, dispuesto ya a comenzar su actuación diaria.

_Actuación. Sí, claro._

Aparó aquella molesta vocecita de su cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que era actuación! …O eso quería creer.

Aquel último mes había sido de lo más confuso.

A veces Bella parecía quererlo. No solo frente a las cámaras. Parecía quererlo en serio.

Y luego soltaba alguno de aquellos estúpidos comentarios como '_Eres mejor actor de lo que pensé, Edward. Casi parecía que me ibas a matar con ese abrazo', _dejándolo completamente descolocado.

Odiaba admitir cuánto le molestaban esos comentarios. Principalmente, porque no estaba actuando.

Patético, lo sabía.

En su defensa, todo el mundo sabía que estar alrededor de Bella Swan y no enamorarse de ella era una misión imposible.

Aquella chiquilla tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear. O todo lo que él podría desear, por lo menos. Era graciosa, inteligente, bonita y tierna. Y, mierda, amaba esa inocencia natural que poseía, y que sólo conseguía hacer que la deseara todavía más.

Esa castaña infernal era su perdición.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba aparcando su precioso Volvo en uno de los laterales de su parque favorito, el Hyde Park.

El set de filmación era enorme, y muchísimas personas se aglomeraban alrededor intentando captar alguna buena toma de la actriz del momento, Bella Swan. O de su co-estrella, Jacob Black.

Casi se le escapa un bufido al pensar en ese imbécil.

Era tan obvio que Black estaba enamorado de Bella. De su Bella. La miraba como si la fuera a raptar cualquier día, y por más que Bella dijera que el chico solo estaba cumpliendo su rol de idiota enamorado, Edward sabía la verdad. Lo notaba. Y le daba pánico pensar que él se veía igual a ese tarado.

-Hola, Frank.-Saludó al guardia al pasar, quién inmediatamente lo saludó de vuelta y lo dejó pasar. Ya todo el mundo conocía su condición de novio de la estrella, por lo que tenía libre acceso a todas las grabaciones.-¿Sabes por dónde está Bella?

-¿Ves aquella fuente de allí? Están grabando una escena justo detrás. Terminarán en unos minutos.

Luego de agradecerle, Edward caminó hacía la fuente, saludando a un par de conocidos de paso.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Su castaña, estaba abrazada al idiota de Jacob Black, riendo libremente, mientras este le acariciaba las mejillas con infinita ternura.

-No pongas esa cara. Están grabando, ¿Ves?-Valentine, uno de los camarógrafos y amigos más cercanos de Bella le sonrió con camaradería.

A Edward le caía bien ese tipo. Sobre todo porque tenía novia.

_Celoso de mierda._

Rayos, sí. Era un maldito celoso, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-Estoy bien.-Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero aún al comprobar que estaban rodando una escena de la película, no pudo evitar sentir ese instinto asesino que surgía dentro suyo cada vez que Jacob se acercaba a su novia.

_Sí, claro, tu novia._

Y ahí estaba otra vez su puto sentido común.

Exhalo lentamente cuando el director exclamó _¡Corte! _, y Bella se separó rápidamente de su co-estrella, como si no quisiera tocarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Esa es mi chica. Edward no pudo evitar amarla todavía más cuando la vio caminar con rapidez hacia él.

-Buenos días, cariño.

-Edward…-La voz de la castaña se cortó cuando enterró la cara en su pecho, aspirando con fuerza.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Susurró contra su oído, sintiendo la increíble sensación de tenerla así, entre sus brazos.

-Muchísimo.-Sintió cómo el corazón se hinchaba dentro de su pecho, y por un momento pensó que se iba a morir allí mismo, pero consiguió mantener la compostura, y se alejó unos centímetros de Bella para mirarla a la cara.

-Y yo a ti.-La sonrisa de absoluta felicidad que recibió a cambio lo hizo sonreír también. Podría pasarse la vida observando aquella hermosa sonrisa.

-Debo admitir que me puse algo celoso con aquella escena de allí.-Murmuró mientras rodeaba la cintura de Bella con el brazo y comenzaban a caminar, alejándose del gentío.

-Oh, tú siempre te pones celoso. Aparte, sabes que solo estamos actuando, Edward-Bella se ruborizó, y Edward la aplastó un poco más contra su costado.

-Tú estabas actuando. Él no.-Edward se preparó para el típico '_¡Edward! Jacob no siente nada por mí. Lo sé. Solo somos compañeros de trabajo', _que Bella le soltaba cada vez que es tema salía a colación, pero este nunca llegó, y eso lo preocupó. Bajó la vista, para ver como su castaña se miraba la punta de los pies, nerviosa.-¿Bella?

-¿Mmh?

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Edward la tomó por la mano, impidiéndole seguir caminando, y parándose frente a ella.

-Oh, no. Por supuesto que no.-La castaña se dedicó a juguetear con el cierre de la campera de Edward, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos. Sí, dentro del set podía ser una actriz excelente. Pero en la vida real, era pésima fingiendo.

-Cuéntamelo.

Al verse descubierta, la muchacha soltó un pequeñísimo suspiro y volvió a enterrar la cara en el pecho de su 'novio'.

-Tengo frío, Edward- El cobrizo se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta y colocársela sobre los hombros, sonriendo con ternura al ver cómo su pequeño cuerpo se perdía dentro de la prenda.

-Ahora, no me cambies más de tema, y dime que sucede.-El tono autoritario de su voz dejó a Bella sin otra alternativa que contarle la verdad, por lo que rodó los ojos y bufar exasperada.

-No es tan importante, Edward. Él…-Otro bufido-Ayer, luego de terminar de filmar y antes de que me recogieras, él habló conmigo. Y me dijo que... Que sentía cosas por mí.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-La voz de Edward sonaba completamente neutra, sin inflexiones, y esto le puso la piel de gallina a la castaña.

-Me dijo que me quería. Que me amaba. Y…

-¿Y… Qué?-Otra vez esa voz fría y distante. Isabella estaba a punto de volverse loca.

-Me besó.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Edward se giró sobre sus talones sin decir ni una palabra, y Bella ya se encontraba histérica.

-Edward, Edward, por favor, no le hagas nada. Ven aquí, ¡Edward!-El cobrizo la ignoró y camino a grandes zancadas de vuelta hacia el set de grabación. No aguantaba para estampar su puño contra la cara de ese idiota.

Tuvo que frenar de golpe cuando dos pequeños bracitos lo rodearon por la cintura, y sintió cómo su pequeña se aferraba a él, enterrando su rostro en su espalda.

-Por favor, por favor, quédate aquí, conmigo. No merece la pena hacer nada de esto. Quédate conmigo, Edward.

La súplica de Bella hizo que el corazón del cobrizo le diera un vuelco, y no pudo evitar girarse y abrazarla con fuerza, levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Le respondiste el beso?

-Por supuesto que no. Me separé de él en cuanto pude, y lo golpié, pero es un chico duro. No le dolió.

Edward soltó una risita entre divertida y nerviosa.

-¿Qué hiciste luego?

-Le dije que no quería estar con él, porque ya tenía un novio, al cual quiero mucho.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Aja.

-¿Y eso es cierto?

-Sabes que sí.

-Te quiero tanto.

Bella suspiró, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara contra el cuello del cobrizo, sintió como se le erizaban todos los bellos del cuerpo.

-Te quiero, Edward.

La castaña levantó la cabeza del hueco de su cuello, acercó su rostro al de Edward lentamente, para luego depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del muchacho.

-Bella…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero besarte.

Nunca antes se habían besado. Y a pesar de estar 'saliendo' hace un mes, sus apariciones románticas en público se limitaban a abrazos, y besos en la mejilla, frente o sien. Nada más que eso. Edward sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento si no probaba de una vez los labios de su castaña.

Ella sonrió levemente contra su mejilla.

-Nada te lo impide, Edward.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó, para poder, por fin, hacer aquello con lo que venía soñando desde hacía un mes.

Definitivamente, su imaginación nunca podría siquiera acercarse a la realidad.

Los labios de Bella eran suaves, y dulces. Muy dulces.

La besó, intentando demostrarle en ese beso todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. La besó como nunca había besado a una mujer.

Con suavidad y ternura. Con amor.

Cuando se separaron, luego de varios minutos, ambos tenían una sonrisa de idiotas plantada en la cara.

-¿Ya no tienes ganas de pegarle a nadie?

Edward sonrió contra sus labios mientras depositaba otro corto beso allí.

-No. Pero volverán dentro de poco, no te preocupes.

Bella se limitó a rodar los ojos y volver a besarlo. Y por supuesto que Edward le respondió, tomando el control sobre el beso.

-Eres la persona más dominante que conocí en mi vida.-Susurró la castaña cuando se separaron.

-Lo sé.

-Gracias a Dios que no soy una persona fácil de dominar.

-Nunca me gustaría dominarte. Me encantas tan y como eres. Adoro tu libertad.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, brillantes de amor.

-Eres hermoso, Edward Cullen.

…

.

_Sé que es corto, lo seeeeeeee. Les prometo que el próximo será muchísimo mejor. En fin. ¿Les gustó? Por fis, déjenme sus reviews y me avisan._

_Saludos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella POV._

-¿Bella? ¿Ya te vas?-Me giré al oír la indeseada voz de Jacob a mis espaldas, y temblé al sentir cómo el cuerpo de Edward se ponía en tensión a mi lado.

-Esto…Sí. Tengo una entrevista en treinta minutos. Edward me llevará.-Me sentía dándole explicaciones a un padre, demonios. Sacudí la cabeza contrariada.

-¿Es en la BBC? Debo ir allí ahora.

-No irá contigo.-El tono de Edward sonaba determinante, y no permitía réplicas. A pesar de conocer su forma bastante posesiva de ser, me ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar de mí como si fuera _suya. _Y no era específicamente porque no me gustara.

-¿Quién lo dice?-Ah, mierda. Deseaba con todo mi ser plantarle un bofetón en la cara a Jacob, pero me contuve. Había cámaras cerca.

-Yo lo digo-Interrumpí antes de que Edward perdiera el poco control que poseía en ese momento.-Jacob, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero prefiero ir con mi novio. Edward…-Miré a mi cobrizo fijamente mientras me giraba para continuar con mi ascenso al auto, esperando que él me acompañase.

Ni se imaginan el espanto que sentí al verlo acercarse a Jacob lentamente, e inclinarse un par de centímetros para alcanzar su altura.

Sí, Edward era demasiado alto.

El rostro de Edward mantenía una expresión amistosa, con una sonrisita plasmada en el rostro, pero sus ojos. Cielos, si esa mirada fuera dirigida a mí, me haría en mis pantalones.

Lo vi tomar la mano de Jacob entre la suya, y darle un 'apretón amistoso' que más bien parecía pretender romperle todos los huesos de la mano a mi co-estrella.

-Vuelve a poner uno de tus mugrosos dedos encima de mi novia, y te corto las pelotas-Wow. Jacob lo miró entre asustado y molesto, mientras se preparaba para replicar algo inteligente.

Edward no le dio tiempo a la vez que se giraba, y abría la puerta del Volvo para mí.

Lo miré enfadada, y él solo me dedicó una de esas miradas suyas que claramente significaban 'No jodas ahora, Isabella'.

Capté la intención, y me escabullí dentro del coche lo más rápido que pude.

-No debiste haberle hecho eso. Había cámaras allí, Edward.-Le reproché cuando puso en marcha el auto, largándonos del parque.

-Me importa una mierda. No iba a dejar pasar algo como eso sin dejarle claro lo que le sucederá si se le ocurre volver a tocarte.

Rodé los ojos ante su vocabulario.

-Creo que decirle que le cortarías… Eso, fue demasiado-Edward no me respondió, y se dedicó a sonreír entre divertido y enternecido ante mi evidente incomodidad al repetir su amenaza.

Soy un ángel, ¿No lo sabían?

Edward sabía cuánto odiaba cuando él daba por terminadas las conversaciones de esa forma, por lo que me limite a enfurruñarme, acurrucada contra la puerta del auto, y castigarlo con mi silencio el resto del camino.

-Llegamos.-Su voz sonó mucho más relajada luego de unos minutos de viaje, y se bajó del auto para abrirme la puerta.

Intentando evitarlo, me abrí la puerta yo misma, y caminé con decisión hacía la gran entrada de la BBC, lugar en donde me sometería a una torturosa entrevista en menos de treinta minutos.

Como era de esperar, no alcancé a dar tres pasos antes de que unas grandes manos me levantaran, despegando mis pies del suelo.

-Edward, ¡Déjame en el suelo, pero ya!

Haciendo caso omiso de mi protesta, me dio media vuelta, apoyando mi espalda contra su Volvo.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?

-Suéltame.

-Háblame.-Solté un suspiro de frustración. Cuándo algo se metía en la hermosa cabecita de mi novio, nada podía disuadirlo.

-No estoy enfadada.-Si, claro.

-Te conozco, Isabella.

-Pues si me conoces dime, ¿Por qué estoy enfadada?-_Touché._

-Diría que estás enfadada porque use un 'vocabulario inapropiado' con el imbécil de tu amiguito, de lo cual no me arrepiento. También estás enfadada porque hice lo que debía hacer al informarle de las posibles consecuencias que sufriría al acercarse a ti, de lo cual tampoco me arrepiento. Y también estás enfadada porque corté la conversación por lo sano, antes de que te pusieras histérica arriba del coche, de lo cual creo, que tampoco me arrepiento.

-Imbécil-Me giré intentando soltarme de sus brazos. Odiaba que me conociera tan bien.

-Ven aquí-Lo oí susurrar, justo antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Cabe aclarar que intenté seguir enojada con todas mis fuerzas, pero ante algo como eso, mis intentos fueron nulos, y no pude evitar responderle el beso.

-No estés enfadada conmigo, cielo.-Edward, cuando me dices 'cielo' me dan ganas de arrojarme encima tuyo y arrancarte la ropa, ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Edward…-El tono quejumbroso de mi voz lo hizo reír suavemente contra mis labios.

Era hermoso, perfecto, precioso, y todos sus sinónimos.

-Shh. No soporto que estés enfadada conmigo, Bella. Te quiero.-Oh, Cullen. Yo te quiero tanto que duele.

-Y yo te quiero a ti. Pero eso no te quita lo idiota-Soltó una carcajada mientras rodeaba mis hombros con un brazo, haciendo que caminara hacia la entrada.

-Lo sé, cielo.-Otra vez esa endemoniada palabra.

-No me digas 'cielo'.

Me miró con una de sus perfectas cejas alzadas.

-¿No te gusta?

-Al contrario. Me vuelve loca-Lo vi sonreír ampliamente, y estuvo a punto de replicar algo, cuando la voz de una mujer nos interrumpió.

-¡Bella Swan! Bienvenida. Soy Laura, y te acompañaré hasta tu camerino-La mujer no debía de tener más de treinta años, y era una rubia muy bonita-Oh, hola Edward-Noté el leve cambió de su voz y de su mirada cuando sus ojos se posaron en Edward. Estaba claramente interesada en él.

Ambos le devolvimos el saludo.

-Estaré mirando el programa. Te recojo a la salida, cielo.-Edward enfatizó el apodo, y se inclinó para besarme-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, cariño-Oh, sí. Si él jugaba sucio yo también lo haría. Sabía cuánto lo ponía cuando lo llamaba 'cariño'. Vamos, una chica se da cuenta de esas cosas.

Mi cobrizo me dirigió una mirada cargada de significados, y luego de giró para despedirse de Laura.

Una vez que hubo salido por la puerta, la rubia me acompañó hasta mi camerino, en dónde me torturaron de cualquier forma posible, hasta dejarme perfectamente maquillada, peinada y vestida.

Esperé alrededor de cinco minutos tras bambalinas, hasta que oí la lejana voz del presentador exclamando mi nombre, y un chico me indicó que era la hora de entrar.

Los chillidos de la gente me pegaron de golpe al entrar en el set del programa, y saludé con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenida, Bella!

-¡Tracy, tanto tiempo!-Tracy Trueman era una de las más famosas entrevistadoras de Inglaterra, y era mi tercera entrevista con ella.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí, luego de tanto tiempo sin entrevistas. ¿Dos meses, verdad?-Me preguntó mientras me indicaba un sillón frente al suyo para tomar asiento.

-Oh, sí. Hemos estado muy ocupados con la filmación de la película, así que esta es mi primera entrevista en dos meses.

Sonreí, sonreí y sonreí hasta que mis mejillas se entumecieron, y cuarenta minutos después de haber comenzado, la tan esperada pregunta surgió de los labios de Tracy.

-Así que, Cullen, ¿Eh?

El público gritó encantado, y no pude evitar que un indeseado rubor cubriera mis mejillas. Y lo peor de todo es que el show era en vivo, por lo que no podía pedirle a nadie que camuflara las muestras de mi vergüenza.

-Oh, sí…Cullen-Respondí con una risita seca, para luego recordar lo que me dijo Edward antes de irse. 'Estaré mirando el programa'. Ah, mierda.

Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora parecía un semáforo en STOP.

-Lo cierto es que nos sorprendiste, chica. Nadie se esperaba que justamente tú, siento tan tranquila e…-Pareció pensar la palabra durante unos segundos-Inocente, fueras a mantener una relación con un chico como Edward.

-¿Un chico como Edward?-Pregunté, haciéndome la desentendida, y mirándome las manos con fingido interés.

-Ya sabes, Bella. Mujeriego, problemático, increíblemente seductor. Todo un chico malo.

-Oh, eso-Solté otra risita-No es tan malo como parece. O como la prensa lo hace parecer…

Tracy me miró con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

-¿Lo amas?-Ok ok, paren un poco. ¿Me preguntó si lo amaba? Esto sí que se estaba poniendo feo. ¿Cómo podía esperar que respondiera algo así frente a tanta gente? Tracy pareció notar mi evidente incomodidad, porque soltó una risita relajada-Oh, tranquila Bella, sabemos lo tímida que eres, por lo que no te presionaremos más. Solo dinos una cosa, ¿Su relación es algo serio o solo un jugueteo?

Antes de responder, me tomé mi tiempo para contemplar la foto que se proyectaba en una enorme pantalla detrás de nosotras.

Era una foto mía, en los brazos de Edward. Estábamos en un parque, y yo estaba riendo como una loca, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras él me miraba fijamente, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas plantadas en el rostro. En ese momento, la respuesta a la anterior pregunta de Tracy se me vino a la cabeza como un rayo.

Lo amaba. Demonios, sí. Lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo mi ser.

-Algo serio. Definitivamente es algo serio.

..

.

_¿Les ha gustado? Creo que particularmente, esta es una de mis historias favoritas. Me encariñé mucho con los dos personajes._

_Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado, y recuerden que con un review me alegran el día. Puede dejarme cualquier duda, crítica o comentario allí._

_Las quiere. Emma._


	8. Chapter 8

_Edward POV._

_-Algo serio, definitivamente es algo serio.- _Isabella, tú me quieres matar.

Sentí como una sonrisa de imbécil se extendía a lo largo de mi rostro, mientras observaba a mi hermosa castaña responder las preguntar de Tracy, claramente incómoda con alguna de ellas.

¡Le habían preguntado si me amaba! Cielos, en ese momento mi corazón se me salía por la boca, y odié tanto a Tracy cuando la salvó de responder esa pregunta. ¿¡Quién mierda la mandaba a ser tan buena justo ahora!?

Si yo hubiera sido el entrevistador allí, no la hubiera dejado ir sin que me responda esa endemoniada pregunta.

_Claro, porque tú estás loco. _Me recordó mi simpática conciencia.

Oh, sí, lo estoy. Estoy completamente loco por aquella castaña que en ese momento escuchaba, roja, la nueva pregunta de Tracy.

_-¿Se puede saber cómo se conocieron tú y Edward?_

Bella sonrió nerviosa, y bajó la vista.

Ella sabía qué responder. Nuestros managers nos habían dicho qué debíamos responder ante cada una de esas preguntas.

_-En una reunión con amigos. Tenemos conocidos en común._

_-¿Y desde el primer momento supiste que lo querías?_

Bueno, nos habían dado las respuestas para algunas de esas preguntas. Definitivamente, para esa, no.

Miré la pantalla ansioso, mientras Bella soltaba una risita.

_-Oh, no. Creo que lo odiaba, en realidad._

_-¿Lo odiabas?-_Tracy soltó una risita incrédula.

_Em...Sí. Él al principio se comportó como un patán arrogante, y yo como una tonta prejuiciosa. Lo juzgué sin conocerlo, y eso estuvo mal...-_Bella se miraba las manos como si fueran lo más importante del mundo, y supe que en ese momento, estaba hablando con la verdad.-_Pero luego me di un tiempo para conocerlo, y no es como la gente ni la prensa dice que es. Es una persona increíble, y me hace tan feliz-_Soltó una risita divertida, como si acabara de recordar algo.-_Nunca me reí tanto con nadie como cuando estoy con él. Me hace feliz.-_Repitió, para luego alzar la vista hacia Tracy y un enternecido público que la miraban con los ojos brillantes. En ese momento creí que iba a morir.

Yo la hacía feliz.

YO. El idiota, ex mujeriego, problemático, mal hablado y bruto de Edward Cullen, la hacía feliz.

A ella. A ese pequeño ángel, llena de dulzura, vida, ternura y amor.

Nunca llegaría a merecerla, lo sabía. Pero a pesar de eso, ella dijo que yo la hacía feliz.

No cabía en mí de gozo.

_Bella POV_

Luego de la entrevista, me volvieron a guiar hacia mi camerino, en donde por fin pude quitarme todo el maquillaje, y volver a enfundarme en mis cómodos jeans.

Esa entrevista había sido increíblemente difícil.

Pequé un saltito cuando dos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura, y al darme cuenta de quién se trataba, me recosté sobre su pecho.

Edward depositó un pequeño beso en mi garganta, haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Así que lo nuestro es algo serio?-Oh, no.

-Pues...Yo n-no lo sé.-Oh, bien, balbucea, Bella. Balbucea como una estúpida.

-Pero eso es lo que dijiste en la televisión-Esta vez enterró su cara en mi cuello, e inhalo con fuerza, haciéndome pequeñas cosquillas. SOlté una risita nerviosa.

-No sabía que otra cosa contestar...

-Podrías haber dicho que era solo un jugueteo. Nunca nos prohibieron decir algo así-Auch. Eso dolió. Y mucho.

-¿Querías que dijera algo así?-Edward debió haber notado el temblor de mi voz, porque levantó la cabeza y clavó sus hermosos ojos en los míos.

-Te hubiera matado si decías algo así.-Solté una risita, demasiado aliviada.

-Mucho mejor.-Edward sonrió y me tomó de las caderas para darme vuelta y besar mi frente con dulzura.

-Tonta, Bella. No te asustes-Cullen, ¿Ya te dije que odio que me conozcas tan bien?

-No estaba asustada.

-Por supuesto que lo estabas-Murmuró engreído, y me limité a rodas los ojos.

-Llévame a casa, Edward-Lo vi sonreír, con los ojos iluminados.

Desde hacía un mes que había empezado a llamar al departamento de Edward 'casa'.

La primera vez lo hice sin darme cuenta, y pensé que Edward se enojaría. Para mi sorpresa, él se limitó a sonreírme con tanta ternura, que casi me desmayó allí mismo.

-Cómo ordene mi princesa-Antes de que me diera cuenta, o pudiera protestar, Edward me tomó en brazos como su fuera una niña de cuatro años.

-¡Edward!-Grité rodeando instintivamente su cuello con mis brazos.

-¿Sí, cielo?-Solté una risita ahogada, y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su pecho.

-Eres un tonto.-Desistí a mis intentos para que me bajara, y me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas-Si me dejas caer, te asesinaré.

Lo sentí reírse, y un par de personas se giraron para mirarnos curiosas. Inmediatamente después, sacaron sus teléfonos para fotografiarnos.

-Nunca te dejaría caer, Bells. Lo saber-Cierto. Lo sabía. Y me sorprendí al caer en la cuenta de que confiaba plenamente en él.

Me relajé contra su cuerpo, ignorando los ocasionales flashes, hasta que llegamos a su coche.

-Llegamos a destino, princesa-Le sonreí ampliamente mientras me subía a su coche.

Adoraba ese coche.

_Isabella, tú adoras todo lo que tenga que ver con Edward._

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café, Bells?-Me preguntó mi cobrizo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.-Tenemos que hablar.

¿Hablar? ¿¡Teníamos que hablar!?

No me gustaba como sonaba eso. Ni un poquito.

-Hablar...

Edward se giró hacia mí, y sonrió divertido al ver mi expresión.

-Cielo, cambia esa cara. No es nada malo. Creo...-¿Creo? ¿Porqué dijo 'creo'?

-Dime qué es.

-Espera.

-No.

-Espera.

-No.

-Isabella.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien.

Edward suspiró y apoyó su mano libre en mi pierna, acariciándome levemente. Sentí como todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban.

El trayecto se hizo eterno, y cuando por fin llegamos al bar, Edward esperó a que nos trajeran el café para hablar.

-Si no hablas ahora te arrancaré las palabras a golpes.

-Eres la mujer más dulce que he conocido en mi vida.

-Edward...-El tono de advertencia en mi voz lo hizo ponerse serio, y se mordió el labio durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Me iré de Inglaterra. La gira por América comenzará en dos semanas. Estaré fuera por tres meses-Wow, wow, wow. ¿Dijo 3 meses?

-¿¡3 meses!?-Creo que hablé un poquito alto, porque las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraron, llenos de curiosidad.

La mano de Edward se posó sobre la mía, y me acarició los dedos con sus nudillos suavemente, en un claro intento por tranquilizarme.

-Tres meses.-Repitió, y lo noté abatido.-Frederick me dijo que tendré días libres, y podré visitarte. Se pasará rápido, cariño.-Si, ya.

Forcé una sonrisa. Después de todo, esto tendría que ser una buena noticia para mí, ¿Verdad? Podría dejar de actuar por un tiempo... Y una mierda. Iba a extrañar a Edward tanto que dolería.

-Te extrañaré.-Y he aquí mi lado sincero, largando las palabras sin siquiera pensarlo.

Pareció que a Edward le agradó mi declaración, porque se inclinó hacia delante y me beso durante unos segundos.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña.

..

.

_Hola a todas! Ya sé que el capitulo es corto, el próximo será muchísimo mejor, lo prometo._

_Quería responderles a un par de sus reviews._

_Alguien me pidió que no los separara, y a pesar de que no les contaré el final de la historia (obbbbviamente) cabe recordarles que lo mío NO son los dramas. Los odio, los detesto. (Ok, no tanto. Pero mi teoría es, si en la realidad los finales felices son bastantes escasos, y nosotros tenemos el poder de crear un mundo de fantasía en nuestras historias, ¿Por qué no hacer unos hermosos y muy Hollywoodenses finales felices?) _

_También me preguntaron cuándo subo los capítulos, cosa que tampoco les puedo decir. No tengo fechas para escribir. Escribo cuando la inspiración viene, y bueno... A veces le cuesta encontrar su camino hacia aquí._

_Ah, y otra cosa, leo TODOS sus reviews. Todossss._

_Gracias por leerme, por comentar, y por todo todo todo. _

_Un besote. Emma._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bella POV._

Volví a mirarme al espejo, acomodando mi chaqueta nerviosamente.

No podía creer que hoy pasaría la noche en casa de Edward. ¿Pueden creerlo ustedes?

Esta era la última noche de Edward en Londres, y esta sería nuestra forma de despedirnos. Algo bien mediático.

-Bella, ya son las ocho, y debías estar allí a las siete, andando.- Me apresure a coger mi mochila y caminé detrás de John hasta la salida del Hotel.

-¿Habrá muchos paps en el edificio de Edward?

-Hicimos correr el rumor de que hoy irías por primera vez a su casa. Estará repleto-Comentó emocionado. A mí se me estrujó el corazón.

Sí, deseaba ir a la casa de Edward, pero no en estas circunstancias. No porque lo obligaran a recibirme.

Saludé a unos cuantos fans antes de subirme al coche, mientras abría twitter en mi móvil.

Sonreí al ver una nueva mención de Edward, y lo alteradas que estaban las fans.

_EdwardCullen: BellaSwan, si no mueves tu precioso trasero hacia mi departamento en este instante, te iré a buscar. Niña impuntual._

Solté una carcajada, mientras me apresuraba a contestarle.

_BellaSwan: EdwardCullen ¿ansioso? En un minuto estaré allí. Ve haciendo las palomitas._

_EdwardCullen: BellaSwan ¿Palomitas?_

_BellaSwan: EdwardCullen Para la película, daah._

_EdwardCullen: BellaSwan ah, sí claro, la 'película'…_

_BellaSwan: EdwardCullen tarado._

Apagué el celular, sacudiendo la cabeza resignada. Mi novio era un pervertido.

-¿Bells?-Alcé la cabeza en dirección a John.

-¿Sí?

-Quería preguntarte algo. Acaso tú y Edward, pues… Ya sabes-Sabía lo que quería preguntarme, pero preferí hacerme la tonta y alcé una ceja.-Si ustedes están de verdad-

-¡Mira eso!-No pude evitar interrumpirlo cuando giramos en una esquina y el edificio de Edward apareció frente a nosotros.

El lugar estaba atiborrado de paparazzis.

Santo cielo, que vergüenza.

John pareció olvidarse de lo que había estado a punto de preguntar, y se puso a hablar con el chofer, indicándole dónde estacionar.

-Vamos.-Lo seguí fuera del auto, y los chillidos casi me dejan sorda.

Esto era demente.

Apenas si podía lograr dar dos pasos sin que me volvieran a empujar para atrás.

Evidentemente, necesitaba más guardias.

Distinguí una preciosa mata de cabellos cobrizos a lo lejos, pero me vi obligada a entrecerrar los ojos ante otra oleada de cegadores flashes.

¿Edward había salido a buscarme?

-¡Bella, Edward está allí, camina hacia la derecha!-Seguí la orden de Louis, mi guardaespaldas, y bajando la cabeza, encaré hacia mi izquierda.

Sentí un fuerte jalón en el cabello, y me revolví, molesta.

Las cámaras estaban demasiado cerca de mi cara, y no lograba ver absolutamente nada.

Intenté guiarme, pero con mi pésimo sentido de la orientación, no tenía idea de a donde debía ir.

Sentía los gritos de mis guardaespaldas a lo lejos, mezclados con los gritos de fans y paparazzis.

Repentinamente, un hombre con una enorme Nikon a mi lado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de mí.

Sentí un punzante dolor en el labio, en donde el lente de su cámara me había golpeado, y me preparé para la caída, pero dos enormes brazos me sujetaron, ayudándome a pararme.

Miré hacia arriba, para encontrarme con Edward. Un muy furioso Edward.

-¿Ed…?

Mi voz se perdió en medio del desastre, y Edward, completamente molesto, me alzó por la cintura. Automáticamente rodeé su cuello con los brazos, y lo dejé que me cargara como si fuera una niña de doce años.

Me toqué el labio adolorido con la punta de los dedos, y al retirarlos, mis dedos estaban rojos.

Maldito hijo de perra.

Bufé, enojada.

-Estoy sangrando.

-Lo sé. Te sacaré de aquí-Edward seguía caminando, empujando con fuerza a más de uno, sin contemplaciones.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo y mente se relajaban al entrar al edificio, en donde el volumen de los gritos era mínimo.

Edward no me soltó, como yo pensé, sino que camino conmigo en brazos hasta llegar al ascensor.

Una vez dentro de la cabina metálica me dejó en el suelo con suavidad, y apretó el número 34 en el tablero.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté, al notar su agitada respiración.

-Eres tú a quién lastimaron.-Ok. Eso sonó demasiado rudo.

Fruncí el ceño levemente, y bajé la vista.

Edward soltó un enorme suspiro, y se acercó a mí.

-Lo siento, cariño. No es tu culpa, yo…-Bufó, y me tomó por el mentón, levantándome la cabeza suavemente.-Lo siento. No soporto el que te hagan daño…-Susurró mientras pasaba un dedo sobre mi labio herido, manchándose de sangre.-¿Estás bien tú?

Asentí enérgicamente, mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí.

-No lo agradezcas.-Susurró sobre mi pelo, estrechándome más cerca de él. Cuándo por fin llegamos al piso 34, el más alto del edificio, Edward abrió la puerta de su penthouse, dejándome pasar con una sonrisa traviesa.-Bienvenida a mi cueva.

Solté una carcajada.

-Que cueva más enorme-Y lo era. El lugar era increíblemente grande, y sumamente masculino.

Era el típico piso de un chico joven, soltero, rico y mujeriego.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es genial-Corrí hasta el sillón más cercano, enorme y de cuero negro, y me lancé sobre él.-Siempre amé estos sillones, pero Alice dice que son de hombres, así que nunca me dejó tener uno.

Edward soltó una carcajada, y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Luego de rebuscar un rato, volvió hacia mí con un cubito de hielo envuelto en un pedazo de tela.

-Toma.-Me lo puso sobre la herida suavemente.-No te lo quites.

-Me congelo.

-Lo sé-Soltó una risita y se inclinó sobre mí para depositar un beso en mi frente.- ¿Duele?

-No tanto…-Susurré, cerrando los ojos.-Lo siento.

Lo sentí alejarse de mí, y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes clavados en mí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo sientes?

-Sí. El que debas recibirme aquí, por esta mierda de la relación falsa.

Su mirada e volvió glaciar, y sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda.

-Claro.-Su voz fue tajante, y lo miré extrañada cuando se levantó de mi lado y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.-No lo sientas, Isabella. Soy yo el que siente que te veas obligada a pasar tiempo conmigo. Pero no te preocupes, no te molestaré. Dormirás en mi habitación, y yo en el sillón, así que si me permites…-Dejó la frase en el aire, haciéndome entender que debía levantarme del sillón. No lo hice.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-Mi voz salió en un quebrado susurro. Sus palabras me habían dejado helada.

-Nada.

-Mírame-Me levanté de donde estaba y me acerqué hacia él, dejando el hielo olvidado por ahí. Edward desvió la mirada.-Mírame.-Insistí, y por fin clavó sus ojos en mí.-¿En serio crees que me veo obligada a pasar tiempo contigo?

-Es obvio.

-No, no lo es.

Edward me miró con una ceja alzada, y esa típica expresión cínica que yo odiaba.

-Sí lo es. Acabas de decir que lamentas estar aquí.

-¡Nunca dije eso! Dije que siento que tú tengas que recibirme.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo.

-¡No lo es!-Para esta altura ya estaba histérica, y me entraron unas ganas enormes de pegarle. En la cabeza.

-Claro que sí. Déjalo así, Isabella-Edward se giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí.

Y digamos que ya no pude contenerme.

En un rápido movimiento me volteé, cogí el hielo que había quedado sobre el sillón y se lo arrojé. Justo en la cabeza.

Edward frenó en seco al sentir el golpecito, y tomándose la cabeza, se giró para mirarme, sorprendido.

-Eres un imbécil.-Tomé mi bolso y apresuré mis pasos hacia la puerta.

Solté un grito de indignación cuando sus brazos me arrancaron el bolso de las manos, lanzándolo a Dios sabe dónde, para luego girarme hacia él.

-Suéltame, no te soporto, eres un idiota.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no terminas con todo esto? ¡Hazlo! Sal allí y dile a todo el mundo que lo nuestro se termino. ¡Vamos!-Dejé de forcejear, quedando muy cerca de su pecho.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Por qué decía eso? ¿En serio quería terminar con todo esto?

-¿Eso quieres?-Una lágrima se escapó de mi mejilla, y mi voz sonó quebrada.

Su mirada se suavizó, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No.

-Acabas de decir que quieres que salga allí y diga-que diga…-Un sollozo se me escapó. Demonios, no quería llorar frente a él.

-No quiero eso…-Su voz sonaba triste, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.-Por supuesto que no.

-¿¡Entonces por qué mierda lo dices!?-Ok. Estaba enojada.

Él sonrió levemente al oír el insulto.

-Porque pensé que es lo que tú querías.

-Pues no. Idiota.-Lo insulté nuevamente, y él se rió con la voz ronca, nerviosa. Me atrajo hacia su pecho, e inhale su adictivo perfume, mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis manos.

-Los soy. Perdóname.

-Está bien.-Sentí cómo depositaba un suave beso en mi cabeza, y suspiraba contra mi pelo, haciéndome estremecer. Te amo tanto, Edward.-Te amo.

Wow, paren todo. ¿Lo dije en voz alta o fue sólo un pensamiento?

Edward se alejó unos centímetros para mirarme a la cara.

Decir que estaba algo roja era suavizar las cosas.

-¿Bella?

Bajé la vista a mis zapatillas. Si, lo había dicho en voz alta.

_Que caiga un meteorito. Que venga un tsunami, o un terremoto, o que alguien me mate, ¡Ya, por favor!_

Edward tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Repite eso.

-No.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-No.-Bueno, eso sonó muy parecido a una niña de 8 años enfurruñada, pero, ¿Qué esperan que haga? No quería avergonzarme todavía más.

_Como si eso fuera posible…_

-Bella, dilo.

Suspiré. Aquí vamos.

-Te amo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Cerré los ojos. Ay cielos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

-Edward, deja de torturarme.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Insistió.-Mírame.

-No.

-Abre los ojos-Bufé y volví a mirarlo. Mi cobrizo me sonreía con una de esas perfectas sonrisas torcidas suyas.-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, Edward, ¡Sí!-Respondí, enfadada. Que hombre más sádico.

-¿No estás actuando verdad?-Levanté una ceja.-Quiero decir, esto no es parte de la actuación de ser novios y todo eso. ¿Me amas de verdad?

-Edward, yo nunca actué.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y sonrió más ampliamente aún.

Si hubiera sabido que declarándome, me besaría de esa manera, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes.

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos suave pero exigentemente a la vez. Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, impidiendo que me apartara.

_Como si fuera a hacerlo._

Cuando ambos estábamos más que agitados, se separó de mí solo unos centímetros.

-Te amo. Te amo tanto.

-¿En serio?

-Bella…

-Dilo. Tú me hiciste decirlo a mí-Le reproché, y se rió con fuerza.

-Por supuesto que es en serio, cielo. Te amo, y no aguantaba más para decírtelo.

-¿Tú tampoco actuabas?-Sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras besaba mi cuello-Siempre supe que no podrías ser tan buen actor.

Su risa contra mi cuello me hizo cosquillas, y creo, que ese fue el momento más feliz de mi corta vida.

..

.

_¡Hola! Acá les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste, y muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por leerme!_

_Saludos. Emma._


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Te hice daño?

-Por supuesto que no.-Bella se apoyó sobre el pecho de su novio, y aspiró el aroma embriagador del cobrizo.

Edward trazó con el pulgar el labio inferior de Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes el labio lastimado y yo fui muy brusco al besarte. Lo siento si te lastimé.

-Edward-Bella se enderezó en su regazo, mirándolo seriamente-No me lastimaste. Estoy perfectamente bien, y ese beso fue increíblemente perfecto. ¿Entendido?

La risa ronca de su novio la hizo temblar levemente.

-Entendido, mi capitán.-Bella soltó una risita.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Edward enterró el rostro en el cuello de Bella, y la castaña jadeó cuando lo sintió mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Somos unos idiotas.-Susurró la joven, mientras se apretaba más contra el cobrizo.

-Mmh, ¿Se puede saber porqué?

-El tiempo que estuvimos juntos nos lo pasamos peleando, o creyendo que fingíamos. Y ahora que sabemos la verdad… Tú te vas.-Edward la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. No quería pensar en eso. Le dolía siquiera imaginarse legos de su Bella.

-Tienes razón. No pensemos en eso ahora, princesa. Todavía nos queda mucho tiempo para pasar juntos.

-Una noche.-Comenzó Bella melancólicamente, y Edward le sonrió, travieso.

-Sí. Pero juro que haré de esta la mejor noche de tu vida-Le dijo, antes de tomarla en brazos y dejarla caer sobre el sofá, para acostarse encima suyo.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Edward y Bella se encontraban todavía tirados en el mismo sillón, comiendo comida china y mirando alguna película de la cual no se sabían ni el argumento.

Y todo culpa de Edward.

El cobrizo no paraba de distraerla, besando su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, y paseando sus manos por todo el menudo cuello de la castaña.

-Edward…-Bella se removió en los brazos de Edward, apretando más su espalda contra el pecho del cobrizo, y rozando accidentalmente el trasero contra su pelvis.

-Ah, mierda.-Edward, que había estado en un estado de excitación permanente durante toda la película, no pudo contenerse mucho más, y la giró, quedando ella acostada sobre su pecho.-Lo necesito, ahora.

Bella sonrió lentamente.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Edward gimió, y tomó el trasero de su novia, sin mucha suavidad, apretándola contra él.

-A ti.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Bella…-El tono amenazador de Edward hizo que la castaña soltara una leve carcajada, para luego ponerse seria.

-Edward, debes saber que yo nunca…

-Lo sé. Eres virgen.-Edward acarició su baja espalda, haciendo círculos con la mano.

-¿Tú me enseñarás?-La inocencia de la castaña desarmó al cobrizo, que la besó con todo el deseo que tenía contenido adentro.

-Lo haré. Y te encantará.

-Oh, ¿Eres un buen profesor?-¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan malditamente excitante y tierna al mismo tiempo? Edward no le encontraba una respuesta.

-Déjame demostrarte cuánto.

Edward tomó a Bella en brazos y los levantó del sofá, haciendo a la castaña soltar un suave chillido, que el mitigó inmediatamente con sus labios.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Edward soltó a Bella sobre su cama y la miró seductoramente, haciéndola estremecerse.

El cobrizo se encargó de mostrarle lo buen profesor que era durante toda la noche.

.

_Bella _

Vamos. Respira profundo y no llores. Hay cámaras, Isabella. Ni se te ocurra llorar.

Cuando la primera lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla derecha, juré internamente.

No quería llorar frente a toda esa gente, pero la sensación de pérdida inminente era más fuerte que yo.

Me abracé a mí misma, mientras golpeteaba el suelo del aeropuerto con un pie, impaciente.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Edward en hacer ese endemoniado _check in_?

Pegué un salto cuando dos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás, y Edward apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

-¿Nerviosa?

-No.-Soltó una risita ante mi mentira, y giró la cabeza para besar tiernamente mi mejilla.

-¿En cuánto tiempo sale tu avión?

-En…-Edward echó un vistazo al reloj que traía puesto en la muñeca derecha.-18 minutos.

Me giré en sus brazos.

-Deberías irte ya.

Edward asintió, poniéndose serio, y sin poder soportarlo más, escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

Mi novio me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrujó contra él. Lo sentí esconder su bello rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Te extrañaré.

-Y yo a ti. Prométeme que me llamaras siempre que puedas.-Asintió, todavía contra mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con su incipiente barba.

-Promete que te portarás bien.

-Siempre me porto bien.

-Y prométeme que por más lejos que esté, siempre recordarás que eres mía. Y que te amo.

Me aparté unos cuantos centímetros de él para fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

-Lo haré, si tú prometes recordar que eres mío. Y que te amo más que a nada.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, y me besó durante un largo y perfecto minuto.

-Lo haré. Soy tuyo, Swan, no tengo otra opción.

Sonreí, feliz por su promesa, pero mi felicidad se evaporó al recordar que dentro de unos minutos ya no lo tendría en mis brazos.

-¡Edward, vamos!-El grito de Frederick me hizo volver a la realidad de golpe, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Edward inclinó su rostro y besó mi frente, mientras limpiaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Te amo, cielo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, cariño.

No pude decir nada más, porque Edward ya se había girado, como si no pudiera alargar aún más aquella dolorosa despedida, y caminó junto a su manager.

Antes de cruzar por aquellas puertas que me impedirían seguirlo con la vista todavía más, se giró, y me dedicó una temblorosa sonrisa.

Intenté sonreírle entre lágrimas, pero creo que solo logré dedicarle una especie de mueca.

Me giré hacia John, ignorando los insistentes flashes de las cámaras que nos rodeaban, y caminé cabizbaja hacia el coche.

John no dejó de mirarme inquisitivamente todo el camino.

.

_Gracias por leerme, y muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Un beso enorme para todas. Emma._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bella._

-¿Bella, puedo hablar contigo?-Me frené en medio de mi carrera hacia mi camerino, y me giré para encontrarme frente a frente con Jacob.

-Sí, dime.-Nuestra relación no había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde que me enteré sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí, y me resultaba en extremo incómodo filmar escenas románticas junto a él.

-Estuve hablando con el director sobre la escena de mañana, ya sabes, la pelea y la reconciliación. Me dijo que sería útil si nos reuniéramos a ensayarla fuera de aquí, pues es difícil y-

-Jake.-Corté su perorata mientras respiraba hondo-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Es por Cullen, ¿Verdad?

Vacilé antes de responder.

-Es por mí. Simplemente no creo que…Esté bien.

-Bella, es por la película. No te haré sentir incómoda-Me mordí el labio, indecisa, y Jacob sonrió ampliamente-Prometo portarme bien.

Suspiré.

-Está bien.

Jacob sonrió ampliamente, encantado.

-Perfecto, ¿Tú casa o la mía?

Lo pensé durante unos segundos. Si iba a su casa, podría excusarme y marcharme de allí en cualquier momento, en cambio en la mía, sería demasiado grosero echarlo.

-En la tuya.

Jacob se apresuró a anotar su dirección en un pequeño papel, para luego entregármelo.

-Te espero a las 8.

Asentí y me giré nuevamente.

No quería ir a la casa de Jacob, no quería estar a solas con él.

Bufé.

A veces ser actriz apestaba.

Alcancé mi teléfono celular cuando comenzó a sonar, y atendí con urgencia.

-¡Edward!

-Hola, cielo.

Suspiré.

-Te he extrañado.

-Y yo a ti. Mucho. Estas tres semanas sin ti han sido insoportables-Murmuró.

-¿Cómo estás? Pareces cansado.

-Lo estoy. Frederick está insoportablemente exigente, tengo shows todas las noches, entrevistas durante la tarde, no duermo casi nunca, y te extraño.

Me mordí el labio, mientras me sentaba en el sillón de mi camerino.

-¿Porqué no puedes dormir?

-Creo que por la última razón.

-Te amo. Y necesito verte.

-Mi día libre es dentro de dos semanas.

Suspiré.

-Falta mucho para eso.

-Es cierto. Cariño, debo irme ahora. Frederick está gritando mi nombre en el pasillo del hotel como un idiota.

-Bien… Adiós, cuídate. Te amo.

-Te amo.

.

Eran las siete y cincuenta y siete minutos, según mi celular, y volví a echar un vistazo al edificio de Jacob.

-No quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quiero ir.

Respiré profundo y me bajé del coche, corriendo lo más rápido que podía hasta la entrada, cuando como salidos de la nada, un grupo de diez paparazzis se abalanzaron sobre mí.

Me paralicé.

Jacob me había prometido que no habría ninguno.

No le había hablado a Edward de mi visita al departamento de Jacob para que no pensara cosas que no eran, pero ahora todo se había ido por la borda.

Fije mi vista en la van negra en la que había venido, y de nuevo al departamento.

La película se podía joder, pensé, mientras apresuraba mi paso de vuelta a la van, junto con la horda de paps que me seguían detrás.

-¿¡Bella, estás engañando a Cullen!? ¡Miren ustedes a la niñita buena de Hollywood!

-¿¡Dónde está tu novio Bella!?

-¡Bella! ¿¡Y Cullen!?

Hice oídos sordos a sus estúpidos gritos, y me subí a la van de un salto.

-James, de vuelta al hotel, por favor.

-¿No te quedas?

-No.

Sin más, el vehículo se puso en marcha y en menos de cinco minutos estaba subiendo a mi habitación del hotel.

-¿Bella? ¿No deberías estar en el departamento de tu co estrella?

-Debería.

-¿Y…?

Me frené, bufando y me giré hacia John.

-Cuando llegué allí estaba atestado de paps, John. ¡Atestado! Jacob prometió que no habría ninguno, pero lo había. Asique decidí no entrar. Fin de la historia.

John tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y me giré, dejándolo allí, parado.

-Estamos jodidos.-Lo oí susurrar antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

_Edward._

No. No, no, no, no.

Eso no podía ser verdad.

No podía estar pasando.

_Las fotos dicen lo contrario._

Volví a echar un vistazo a la foto en la que Bella entraba caminando al departamento de Jacob Black.

Sin poder contenerme, arrojé la revista al otro extremo de la habitación.

Ella no podía estar haciéndome esto.

Ella no.

Dios santo, cuánto dolía.

-Hablé con John.-La voz de Frederick me llegaba lejana.-Dice que fue un mal entendido, que se encargará de arreglarlo con la prensa.

-¿¡Un mal entendido!? ¡Oh, claro, ya entiendo! ¡Ella solo estaba de paso por allí, pasó a saludar a su co estrella, que por casualidad está enamorado de ella, y luego siguió con su camino! No me jodas, Frederick.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-No.

-¿Llamó?

-Sí.

-¿Porqué no la atendiste?

-¡Porque no quiero oír sus patéticas excusas! Y en caso de que decida decirme la verdad, ¡No quiero saber los detalles de toda esta mierda!

Frederick suspiró.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella. ¿Y si de verdad todo fue un mal entendido?

-No lo fue.

-Edward, dale el beneficio de la duda.

Suspiré, volviendo a enterrar mi cara en mis manos.

-Frederick, vete.

-Edward…

-Vete.

Mi manager suspiró y se marchó.

Insulté a viva voz cuando una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Mierda, no podía llorar.

¿Por qué, Isabella? ¿Por qué?

.

No tenía idea de cuánto había tomado anoche. Tampoco tenía idea de qué hora era.

Me desperté con una resaca insoportable, aunque por supuesto, nada se comparaba con el terrible vacío que sentía en el pecho.

Recordaba haber ido a un bar. Recordaba haber querido acostarme con alguna otra, cualquier otra.

Pero no había podido.

No podía.

Mientras me cepillaba los dientes, observé mi reflejo en el espejo.

Tenía ojeras, y lucía demacrado. Infeliz.

Quise odiarla. Quise odiarla por lo que mi hizo. Por haberme engañado.

Pero tampoco pude.

No pude dejar de amarla como un idiota. Y eso me hacía odiarme a mí mismo.

-Vete de aquí, John.-Espeté cuando dos pequeños golpes en la puerta irrumpieron mis pensamientos.

Más golpes.

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad, y volví a cerrarla.

Ella no podía estar allí.

¿Seguiría borracho?

-Edward, abre la maldita puerta.

-No estás aquí.

-¡Abre, mierda!

Abrí.

-¿Por qué insultas?

-Porque estoy muy enfadada contigo. ¿¡Por qué no respondes al maldito teléfono!?

-¿¡Tú estás enfadada conmigo!?-No pude evitar gritar, y Bella resopló, y empujando mi pecho me hizo entrar en la habitación del hotel para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Es decir que a mí me engañan, ¿Pero eres tú la que se enfada?-Solté una carcajada seca.

-¿A quién engañan? Dios mío, no puedo creer que te hayas tragado toda esa mierda de las revistas, Edward.

-¡Estabas en la puerta de su puto departamento!

-¡Pero no entré!

-Ah, ya entiendo, solo viste a ver en dónde vivía y luego te marchaste.

-No te pongas sarcástico.

-¡Me pondré como se me ocurra, mierda!

Bella frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No, Edward, no puedes tener ganas de abrazarla ni de consolarla.

¡Ella te engañan, carajo!

-De veras piensas que te engañé.

-Porque lo hiciste.

-No lo hice.-No respondí.-Fui a su casa a ensayar unas escenas de la película. El me prometió que no habría paparazzis pero cuando llegué ellos salieron de la nada. Me fui en ese momento. Nunca llegué a entrar a su casa.

-No puedes esperar que me crea eso.

-¿Por qué no?-Su voz no era más que un hilo de voz, y las ganas de sostenerla entre mis brazos era cada vez más intensa.

Mierda.

-¡Porque es ridículo!

-¡Por supuesto que no lo es! Es la verdad. No puedo creer que le creas a las revistas y no mí, esto es…

Cerró los ojos, frotándose la frente.

-Estás agotada.

-Estuve en un vuelo de 10 horas sin dormir para venir a ver a un imbécil que no cree en mis palabras a pesar de que dice amarme. Estoy agotada, enfadada, y muy furiosa.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Dime que pensarías tú si de la nada aparecieran fotos mías en la puerta del departamento de alguien más, cualquier otra mujer.-Bella desvió la mirada.-Dímelo.

-Pensaría que me engañas.

-Exacto.

-Pero en cuanto tú me demostraras lo contrario, te creería.

-No lo harías.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo, y porque confío en ti.-En ese momento su voz se quebró, y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Y yo te amo y confío en ti, Isabella.

-No confías en mí. No me crees.

-Solo…-Gruñí, pasando mis manos por mi cabello repetidas veces.-Esto es tan frustrante.

-No amo a Jacob. Nunca querría tener nada con Jacob porque…Porque-Sollozó.-Porque solo te quiero a ti. Nunca podría estar con nadie más porque te amo a ti. ¡Y tú eres un idiota!-Gritó cuando intenté tomarla en brazos, empujando mi pecho sin lograr correrme.

A pesar de sus protestas, la estreché con fuerza.

Dios, cuánto había necesitado eso.

-Necesito creerte.

-Y entonces créeme.-Sollozó.-No podría soportar perderte, Edward, no…No podría.

-Pensar que habías estado con alguien más fue horrible, cielo.

-Pues no lo pienses más, porque eso no sucedió. Y nunca sucederá

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Bajé mi cabeza para por fin hacer lo que quise hacer desde que la vi en la puerta de mi habitación.

Besarla.

Ella me respondió al beso rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y abriendo más la boca.

-Siempre dicen que esta es la mejor parte de una relación.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunté mientras caminaba pegado a ella hasta la cama.

-La reconciliación.

-¿Y cómo quieres reconciliarte conmigo, mi amor?

-Hazme el amor, Edward. Quiero que me hagas el amor todo el día.

Luego de eso, procedí a cumplir los deseos de mi adorada novia.

.

**Doh, he aquí el hijo feo de la familia. The last chapterrrrrrr.**

**Y bueno, espero que les guste. A mí me…. Gusto un poquito. Solo un poquito. Y bueno, les mando besos a todas. Son geniales lalalalskdklasjdkas Las quiero muchísimo, y gracias por sus reviews.**

**Saluditos, Emma!**


End file.
